


Thief

by Hypi



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i finished this to cope with the latest chapter, shizu is sneaky, there is no pain only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypi/pseuds/Hypi
Summary: in which Shizu steals food from Hiiragi while Hiiragi is trying to cook a precious meal for shizu.
Relationships: Kashima Hiiragi/Yagi Shizusumi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a month to write because I kept getting distracted but I am so proud of it.

It was nearly 8 pm when Shizu heard his stomach growl for the 10th time in the past hour. He was hungry, no scratch that he was fucking starving and getting tired of waiting for Hiiragi to finish cooking his “precious ramen” he insisted to make from scratch rather than buy the 50 cent instant noodles.

He was tired of waiting around in Hiiragi’s bedroom after being kicked out of the kitchen for the third time in a row by an exasperated and screaming Hiiragi claiming he would steal all the food before it’s even finished. All the while being pushed and shoved out the kitchen by a Hiiragi wearing a kiss the cook apron to protect his “expensive sweaters” he so claims. Denying any possibility that he bought the apron to wear around Shizu after he mentioned in passing one night while being a little too tipsy for his own good that Hiiragi would look cute in said attire. They both knew that Hiiragi didn’t give a shit about the sweaters.

Shizu sighed while laying in the bed letting out a scoff before smiling at how his mind lost track of thought, absorbed in the 30-second memories of an angry Hiiragi wearing a kiss the cook apron while screaming at him to “GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY KITCHEN” every time he attempted to sneak a peek or a nibble at the food Hiiragi was cooking.

Shizu closed his eyes and groaned after he felt his stomach growl in protest at the lack of food he’s had for what has now become the 11th time in the past hour before turning his head to bury his nose into Hiiragi’s pillow filled with the scent of his shampoo and cologne. Smiling to himself as he took another deep breath of Hiiragi’s pillow thinking of ways to finally be successful in his conquests of stealing food before dinner. Shizu felt his grin broaden against the pillow as he finally thought of a way to tame the fiery personality that is his beloved Hiiragi, getting up from the bed and leaving the room as quietly as possible despite his weight and size, holding in the random spells of laughter that took over his body as he thought through his plan even more.

Shit. This was hard. Hiiragi knew he would have some difficulty preparing ramen from scratch as he rarely used his stove. Always either ordering take-out, prepping whatever instant meal he could find in the house when he got the 3-AM munchies, or just flat out crashing at Shizu’s place inhaling anything Shizu would prepare for him, even if it was shitty rice. He was fucking exhausted from the night previous of delicately prepping every single one of Shizu’s favorite toppings for his ramen. Never asking exactly what Shizu liked but simply observing while making snarky remarks whenever they went to his favorite ramen joint.

He was just about to finally put the fucking ginger, garlic, and shallots he oh so carefully cut to make sure he didn’t accidentally cut a finger off when he heard an obnoxious groan echoing from his bedroom. Hiiragi let out a scoff mumbling something along the lines of “that bastard” getting ready to once again kick Shizu out of the kitchen swearing at him until he ran off to go back into whatever room he was hiding in. He felt himself relax when nothing followed the groan smiling at how needy Shizu could become when something came between him and his beloved food, quickly putting in the sliced garlic and ginger into the sesame oil.

He was just about done with the meat after spending the past couple of minutes carefully mixing it in the pan until it would turn brown as the recipe he was following told him so. When he felt rather than heard someone come up behind him. He felt his cheeks warm and redden when that said someone began to wrap his arms around his waist pulling him flush against their large and warm body.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Hiiragi said as he felt arms pulling him tighter against his waist his face becoming even redder as if that were possible, “I told you to get the fuck out of my kitchen and wait for your food somewhere else. You’re just going to steal my shit I spent hours last night prepping all for you and your delicate ass or you’re going to try and sneak your way into my pantry to steal whatever snack you can find spoiling the dinner I am slaving away making for you!” Hiiragi could feel himself becoming short of breath not quite sure if it was because he just got done ranting or how Shizu was pressed against him watching his every movement like a cat trying to catch its prize.

“Stop leaning against me Shizu, your overwhelmingly large body is making it impossible for me to move anywhere,” Hiiragi said trying to distract himself from the fact of how he is slowly turning into putty as the heat from Shizu’s body slowly slips into his exhausted one. “What am I distracting you from your cooking,” Shizu mumbled into the crook of Hiiragi’s shoulder, his lips delicately pressing against Hiiragi’s sweater. Hiiragi felt his breath stutter, he really did become a fucking heap of putty whenever Shizu would show any amount of affection towards him. Since when did he become so soft… ah shit, he was always a softie, wasn’t he? “Yes you are actually, and I need to move to get the soup to mix with the meat, now up and at ‘em, stop bending your legs slightly and let me move'' Shizu only scoffed standing up and moving away from Hiiragi slightly so he could get his precious soup to mix in. He watched Hiiragi as he kept trying to taste the broth of the soup adding salt and white pepper repeatedly, his facial expressions ranging from complete disgust at what he assumed was bland broth to satisfaction when he got what he presumed was “just right”.

Damn, he was so fucking lucky, they’ve been dating for nearly a year now, after years of them pining after another. convincing himself that he was unworthy of Hiiragi, that he would ruin and taint the precious energy that made him fall in love with Hiiragi. They were nearly 20 now he thought both no longer the stupid teenagers all those years ago. Shizu felt forced out of his train of thought when he heard a satisfied Hiiragi scurrying past him to get the noodles to begin cooking when he remembered why exactly he made the tedious and most definitely partly dangerous trek towards the kitchen. 

As Hiiragi once again seemed distracted in making sure that he didn’t overcook the noodles again like he did when he was practicing nights before, Shizu saw his opening. So with a smirk on his face, he quickly snuck up on a very determined Hiiragi to distract. 

Hiiragi felt hands around his waist again. He almost thought nothing of the contact thinking it was just Shizu being bored and wanting to annoy him with his weight and height for what would be the 4th or 5th time while he was prepping the ramen. He could feel himself opening his mouth about to yell at Shizu to get off him and the hugging him around the waist tactic wasn’t going to work when trying to steal food, when he felt his lips against his neck. More importantly, it was the man hugging him from behind his lips, it was Shizu’s lips. Hiiragi could feel himself slowly start to lose it again when he felt light pecks across his neck. “What the hell are you doing Shizu?” Hiiragi said as he squirmed, trying to keep his full attention on the ramen cooking in front of him and not the man who was trying to distract him with kisses along his neck. “Nothing, I’m just kissing the cook like your adorable apron requests,” Shizu said as he continued to kiss Hiiragi's neck, eyeing the Chashu Hiiragi prepared the night before waiting on the kitchen counter for him to steal. “Well get the hell off me Shizu, you’re making it hard for me to focus on the ramen and you’re way too warm for your own good. I am sweating having you against my back” Shizu felt himself smile against Hiiragi’s neck “Are you sure you aren’t sweating because I’m making you flustered or maybe because you are in front of a hot stove?” he said while pulling Hiiragi against him in an awkward embrace. Shizu heard Hiiragi making some other witty comeback to combat him but quickly tuned him out as he finally saw an opportunity to steal some food. Patience be damned he was starving and wanted to eat something now. 

As soon as he felt rather than saw Hiiragi’s focus go elsewhere from the food in front of him he quickly snatched a bowl of Chashu laying on the counter next to the stove for what he assumed was easy access for Hiiragi to place into the ramen once it was done cooking. Not that it mattered to Shizu anyways as he was already halfway out the kitchen running over to the couch where they both would fall asleep on at 3 AM after binging one of Hiiragi’s K-Dramas. Shizu could barely contain his laughter as he heard an angry Hiiragi calling him a “Thieving manipulative bastard” from the kitchen as he hurried to drain the ramen. He felt himself start to giggle as Hiiragi went on a tangent on how “You really couldn’t wait 5 fucking minutes for me to drain the ramen” and “How dare he use his lips to get something he wanted, that he should stop being so manipulative”. 

Shizu felt a stupid grin paste itself on his face as he took a bite of the pork, that indeed tasted remarkable despite Hiiragi’s lack of experience in the kitchen. He felt himself choke back yet another laugh as Hiiragi came into the living room ramen in tow and a pout so cute it could kill. Hiiragi sat next to Shizu who had stuffed his mouth yet again with pork. “I wanted to create a special dish for you and your impatient ass couldn’t wait and decided to steal the food I slaved away over,” He said as he scooted close to Shizu deciding to pull another pout to hide his smile at how cute Shizu looked eating. Shizu quickly grabbed the ramen from the tray Hiiragi set on both their laps quickly muttering a “itaeakimas” under his breath before diving into the ramen chopsticks in hand. 

Hiiragi looked at the man in front of him forgoing the pout to pride as Shizu seemed to engulfed in eating to truly pay attention to his surroundings. They have been through so much together ever since they were kids. Yet, here they were sharing ramen that he somehow didn’t fuck up and falling asleep to sappy K-Dramas together. He would deal with Shizu stealing food if that was the worst they would go through together after everything. He would do it a thousand times if it meant seeing Shizu like this.


End file.
